


Lady of the Night

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Kinktober [6]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Halloween Costumes, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Link finally has the perfect costume for the company Halloween party. He just wasn't sure how well it would win everyone over.





	Lady of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Chastity | Pet Play | Overstimulation | **Cross-Dressing**

Link gently reached out to touch the sheer fabric of the shirt, the smooth fabric slipping underneath the pads of his fingers. The burgundy color wasn't something he would have seen himself in, but it was suggested to him.  
  
_ "Stevie, I don't know what to wear to the Halloween party," Link was slumped in the chair across from the younger woman.  
  
_ _ "Why not go as a witch, or a vampire," Stevie didn't even blink as she typed on her laptop.  
  
_ _ "A witch? Not a warlock? A wizard?" the older man frowned and sat up slightly.  
  
_ _ The blond glanced away from her screen, leveling her boss with an unimpressed look. "Please, I know how much you enjoy dressing up for the show. Black and purple for the witch. Black and burgundy, with red accents for the vampire. Now shoo. I have to close this deal now."  
  
_ Link laughed. Of course Stevie saw through him. How he enjoyed wearing dresses and heels. How he would jump at the chance to slip into what some would call painful shoes.  
  
Link used to hate his waist and slim body, when people would call him effeminate. Then the first time he slipped on a dress, it suddenly dawned on him that he  __ enjoyed dressing like a girl. Then the comments seemed to bother him less, and eventually unphased him.  
  
He smoothed his hands down his legs, he had started shaving them. Saying it was just his preference, but really, it was because he preferred when his stockings and hose didn't have hairs sticking out of them.  
  
Sliding the black sheer stockings up his legs, letting his palms smooth the fabric over his legs. Adjusting the silicone strips inside the delicate articles against his thighs he brushed the lace tops down.  
  
Next he slipped on a simple pair of lacy black panties, the fabric hugging his ass sweetly. Slipping on a simple black skirt, the slit along the side showing a hint of the lace-topped stocking gave him a gentle thrill.  
  
The sheer top pulled over his head, the soft fabric tickling back and flowing over his arms. Running his hands over the fabric, he marveled at how the color made him seem paler than he really was. But he wasn't about to walk around the party with his nipples hanging out.  
  
Tucking the hem of his shirt into the waist of his skirt, his eyes drifted to the corset waiting for him on the bed. He had chosen a corset that covered from his hips to chest, the heavy black fabric sporting little bats on it. Sliding the corset on, fastening it shut, he took a deep breath. Cinching the article himself took effort. Pulling, tugging, shaking his arms out from the awkward position before continuing.  
  
Link had been wearing the corset around the house, getting used to the snug feeling and the way it pressed his spine into a straighter posture. But he hadn't yet seen it layered over the shirt he planned on wearing out.  
  
Turning to look at himself in the mirror he gasped, the fabric of the shirt was loser around his chest, giving the impression of femininity. The shirt was off the shoulder and even with his overly broad shoulders, he felt empowered and sexy. Lifting his leg by the slit, the fabric slipped away to show a tantalizing strip of thigh between the skirt and the lace of the sheer black stockings.  
  
Link bit his lip, he didn't even have the wig or makeup on yet, and he already looked so good.

* * *

Link arrived to the party with his contacts in, and a saunter he never really expected to have. Stevie wrapped an arm around his waist, "Well, hey there gorgeous."  
  
Link muffled his laugh behind his hand. "Thanks for the suggestion, Stevie," he smiled down at the woman dressed in a blood splattered jacket and shirt.  
  
"Of course, I'm glad it helped. Love the fangs," she motioned to his mouth with the butt of a baseball bat.  
  
"They just clip on over my teeth, more comfortable than some of the other teeth I've worn over the years," he tapped on a tooth gently.  
  
"Well they suit the look. I love the color of this shirt, where did you get it?" Stevie brushed fingers over the smooth fabric hugging his forearms.  
  
He smiled, "I'll have to check my browser history and send you the site. I can't remember it off the top of my head."  
  
Stevie hummed before her eyes slid towards the rest of the room. A small smile slipped across her face, "Well I have some zombies I gotta go smash. See you 'round."  
  
Stevie slid away from Link's side into the throng of people. Leaving Link to fend for himself. Making his way through the staff, greeting and chatting with a few of the staff here and there.  
  
Finally making it to the refreshment tables, Link let out a soft sigh. He hadn't expected so many people to compliment his eyeshadow and eyeliner, let alone how the long hair slipping over his shoulders looked just as good. A cup was held out to him, "Looking a little pale," the familiar baritone was deep and smooth.  
  
"As should any vampire," he smirked before letting his eyes drift up Rhett's body. The tall man was dressed in a patchwork shirt, a battered suit jacket, and shredded pants. His skin was grayed out, and faint lines denoting stitches across his face and arms. Small bolts stuck out from his neck, the prosthetics looking small on the taller man's person. "You look good."  
  
"Not as good as you do," Rhett stepped into the dark haired man's space. The blond man's arm curled around Link's waist, tugging him flush against his body. "Gonna be hard to keep my hands to myself. Just want to bend you over these tables," Rhett husked into the shell of Link's ear.  
  
Link could feel his cheeks heating, "Goodness."  
  
Rhett's fingers dipped into the slit of the skirt, sliding over bare skin before gently thumbing at the stocking's lace. "Come with me to the loft, bo. I promise to make it worth your time."  
  
Link's fingers dug into the patchwork shirt, his dick stirring in his small panties at the thoughts Rhett's hands and words inspired. "We can't," he mumbled.  
  
"We're the bosses, bo. We can do whatever we want, wherever we want," the older man's hand traveled up Link's thigh to caress the hem of Link's panties.  
  
Link shuddered, "We can't be gone for very long."  
  
"We won't."  
  
Rhett grabbed Link's hand and made his way through the building to their shared office. A few party goers stopped to talk to them, and Rhett deflected them by telling them about someone else's costume or just mentioning Josh's food.  
  
The lock clicking behind them had Rhett crowding Link against the door. "Fuck, Link. You look so good," Rhett's bearded lips trailed along the length of his neck.  
  
Link moaned and tried to roll his hips up into Rhett.  
  
"Nu-uh. Changed my mind. Stay right there," large hands pinned Link's body to the door.  
  
Link whined, as Rhett slowly fell to his knees in front of the shorter man. The blond slipped his hands under the slit of the skirt, warm palms cupping the back of the younger man's thighs just over the knee. "God, these look so good. Make your legs look gorgeous," Rhett pressed a kiss to each thigh.  
  
Link's dick was straining against the soft fabric of his panties, the tip brushing the inside of his skirt. "Rhett," Link whined softly.  
  
The blond hummed as his hands slid up Link's thighs, slowly revealing Link's aching member. "You this hard for me? Or is it cause of the outfit?" Rhett mouthed wetly at the place where Link's legs and pelvis met.  
  
Link gasped and his hands traveled from the door to Rhett's dirty blond locks. "Both?" he managed to rasp out.  
  
Rhett chuckled, "Well then, time for a taste." Yet instead of going straight in, he sucked two of his fingers into his mouth. Once Rhett was done, he mouthed along Link's shaft while his soaked digits found their way to his cleft.  
  
Link gasped and widened his legs slightly, arching off the door towards the heat of Rhett's mouth. The blond wrapped his lips around the head of the dark haired man's cock. Moments after, cool slick digits pressed against his rim.  
  
"Shit Rhett," Link hissed as the man's mouth bobbed up and down his length, while his fingers slowly stretched his hole.  
  
Link's head span with the sensations, the slow tender movements of his fingers, while his tight mouth worked his shaft vigorously. Small gasps and whimpers escaping the younger man.  
  
Rhett's fingers brushed against Link's prostate, and Link arched off the door with a long moan, white dancing across his vision. "There, there!" he called out into the quiet office.  
  
The older man obliged to Link's pleas, stroking that sensitive spot inside him, while his mouth hollowed around him and sucked him deeper.  
  
Link's fingers tightened in Rhett's curls, "'M close."  
  
The blond pressed against that sweet spot almost painfully. The tip of Link's cock pressed too far and Rhett's throat clenched and that pulled Link over the edge. "Rhett!" his fingers tugging on Rhett's hair as he spilled down the taller man's throat.  
  
The dark haired man loosened his grasp on the blond, and Rhett pulled away from Link's cock and ass. "Fuck, bo," Rhett's voice was absolutely wrecked.  
  
"Yeah..." Link's whole body felt like Jell-O.  
  
The older man helped Link pull his panties back into place and smoothed his hands over the inky skirt. "Think of that as a preview for later," Rhett stood and pressed another kiss to Link's neck, nuzzling the soft skin behind his ear.  
  
"Hon, you're going to love what's under this corset," Link ran his hand through Rhett's beard before pulling him into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Made it in time! BARELY
> 
> I told myself I would limit myself to 1k for each of these. Hahaha. I threw that out the fucking window. 
> 
> If you liked this lemme know below, or over on my [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/).


End file.
